The development of intrahepatic bile duct begins, after contact with sprouts from the extrahepatic duct system has been established. New ducts, always in contact with pre-existing ducts, develop from liver cells of the limiting plate by de-differentiation. An inductive influence seems to bring about this transformation. The present study is devoted to the description in detail of the cellular changes, by electron microscopy and stereological mophormetry.